Listen to Your Heart
by oth2007
Summary: Takes place after season 2 finale. Definatly an Naley and Brucas
1. The Return

Listen to your Heart 3

A/N: This takes place after the season two finale. Nathan got his acceptance letter into High Flyers, and accepted it, and is leaving for Florida tomorrow. Minutes later after thinking deeply about it, the doorbell rings. Its Haley!

"Hi"

Nathan just stood there shocked, without saying a word. He wanted to, but he couldn't find the right words, so he just stood there. Deb came downstairs and welcomed her in, although she didn't want to she did, because she knew that's what Nathan wanted.

"Come in Haley, its nice to see you again"

"Thanks Mrs. Scott, but I would like to speak to Nathan alone please"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"Nathan I know you don't want to speak to me or see me right now, just hear me out.. You don't have to say anything, just listen. When I left, I was reaching towards my dream, my dream of singing and becoming good… But after one of my shows, I realized that my dream was to come back to you, I packed up and left. Now I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again, but I know that deep down inside you still love me and want to be with me. Just listen to your heart.

"Haley" Nathan finally said

"Nathan, I love you, I always have, I guess I love you more then I thought back before I left. But, I promise, I will do anything in my power to make us work again, and I promise never to leave again"

"Haley I'm leaving"

"Where are you going?"

"To Florida, I'm going to High Flyers"

"Oh my God, Nathan that's great"

"Yea, (he pauses) Haley, listen, I do love you, I always have, but I just need time, maybe when I get back, we can talk some more okay"

"Of course, I'll miss you, but it's a great opportunity."

"I'll call you"

"Okay, Thank You Nathan, I love you" with that Haley left and went to see Lucas.


	2. GoodBye Nathan

Chapter 2

After a long talk with Nathan, Haley decided she needed a break, and went to talk to her best friend, whom she could always talk to. She knocked on Lucas'door.

"Brooke"

"Lucas" Haley said all confused

"Oh my God Haley, what are you doing back?"

"Well it's great to see you to"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way"

"I know"

"So what are you doing back anyway?"

"Well I realized something"

"Which was?"

"That you and your brother are more important and that I needed to make amends"

"Did you talk to Nathan?"

"Yea, I basically told him that I love him even if he doesn't love me anymore"

"Oh come on Hales, of course he loves you, he's just pissed that you left him. You do now he's leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yea, I think it's a great opportunity for him, and that he should take it. He said he would call me and that we would talk when he gets back"

"That's great!"

"What time does his plane leave tomorrow?"

"Um… I believe 9:30"

"Okay, ill make sure to say goodbye before hand."

"So apparently something happened between you and Brooke?"

"Well, I kind of told her that I love her, and she felt the same way, we kissed, then she left"

"Hm. Kind of sounds like me and Nathan"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Well I'm going to go home and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess"

The Next morning Nathan woke up bright and early to get ready to go to high flyers. He was nervous yet excited at the same time. He didn't want to leave Haley for three months, yet again she left him. He packed and was ready for the airport. As Nathan and Deb left for the airport they listened to the Radio

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

To call my own (to call my own) I girl

Cant believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck

Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I

Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girlm I'm so lonely.

Nathan sat there listening to the music almost crying, Deb looked over at him, and knew that he was hurting. They arrived at the airport greeted by all the Tree Hill gang. Lucas, Karen, Payton, Jake and even Jenny. Everyone was there except for Haley. He said the goodbyes, and was on his way to the terminal, when someone called his name

"Nathan Wait!"


End file.
